


Not so Bad

by dancingsnake88



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Be mean to Will and you might end up as a cow, Bruises, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Nico's a good boyfriend, Nico's gone, Poor Will, Pranks, Stitches, Vomiting, Will's a good brother, but he makes everything better, will has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsnake88/pseuds/dancingsnake88
Summary: Will has a terrible day, but it's nothing Nico can't fix.





	Not so Bad

Will's day started with him being woken up by one of his younger brothers early in the morning. 4 o'clock, to be exact. He'd had a nightmare and was crying, so Will laid next to him and sang him back to sleep. Only to find out he could no longer fall back asleep himself. Will had always been an optimist, so he simply went to the infirmary to prepare for the day. He checked on the patients that were awake, and gave them medicine, changed their bandages, et cetera. Until he got to one camper, who had the flu, and promptly threw up all over Will. She apologized profusely, and Will didn't make a big deal of it. He changed his scrubs in time to make it back to the Apollo cabin to take his siblings to breakfast. Nico was gone for the day, handling a quick task for his father. Of course Will understood the importance of it, but he really wanted his boyfriend. He'd be back that night, but it seemed far off at the moment. Will tried to eat, but he discovered that after being thrown up on, his stomach decided that puking was a great idea. He rinsed his mouth out in the infirmary, which he'd luckily been able to get to before puking. Will took a deep breath. He was having a pretty shitty day, but it would be okay. With that in mind, he left the infirmary to make sure his siblings didn't need anything before he started working. They were fine, and Kayla tried to get him to go rest, but he refused. She sighed and gave him a worried look, which he convincingly brushed off. On his way back to the infirmary, he was stopped by none other than Drew Tanaka. 

"So Will," she started, "I'm single now, so you should reconsider your options as far as dating goes..." 

She stepped forward to run a hand under his scrub shirt, and Will jerked away. 

"What's wrong? Never had a girl touch you like that before?" she smirked at him.

"Go away, Drew," he muttered, pushing past her. 

Drew flipped her hair and sauntered off.

Will breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to ignore the shaking in his hands. 

He returned to the infirmary, where an Ares camper was sitting with knife embedded in his arm. Will pushed all other thoughts aside, and got everything necessary ready. 

Before reaching for the knife, Will warned, "This will hurt, just a heads up."

"No shit," he grumbled.

Will placed a gloved hand over the knife and pulled quickly. The camper yelped, and the blade ran over Will's left hand, cutting him badly. He clenched his teeth in pain. Luckily, Austin heard the yell, and decided to make sure everything was okay. He was no expert medic, but a son of Apollo nonetheless, so he quickly set to work on the Ares camper's wound.

"Go heal that, Will, it looks painful. I've got it from here."

Will grimaced and did as Austin said. An hour, a lot of nectar and ambrosia, and seventeen stitches later, Will held back his tears, not for the first time that day. He'd forgotten to take his medicine at breakfast, and he was really wishing he'd remembered. Maybe then this day would be a little more bearable. And on top of that, he really missed Nico. He'd seen him the day before, and he would be back that night, but he really wanted to be held at the moment. The conch snapped Will out of his thoughts, and he hurried back to his cabin to gather his siblings for dinner. For the first time that day, it seemed like something was going alright. Will and his siblings all made it to dinner accident-free, although Will didn't feel like eating. His stomach still wasn't over breakfast. Then the Stoll brothers happened. At the end of dinner, they snuck up to the Apollo table holding a cage, which they promptly opened. Out shot mechanical versions of feather-shooting birds, no doubt made by the Hephaestus cabin. Will knew that the Stolls and Austin had a prank war going on between them, but he had no intention of getting involved. But of course, the mechanical birds decided that Will and his bright blonde hair would be a great target. They swarmed around him, shooting feather-arrows, which still hurt, despite being made for a prank. Will inhaled and whistled sharply, loud enough to actually disable the mechanical birds.

"Will, we're so sorry!" Travis exclaimed.

"Yeah, really! Those were meant for Austin, and they weren't meant to do that much damage." Connor added. 

"It's okay, guys," Will managed a fake smile, "I'm fine."

By this point, Chiron had appeared next to them. 

He turned to the Stoll brothers and looked at them sternly, "You'll both be reading up on the history of Camp Half-Blood, as well as taking detailed notes for the next month. You can start now."

The two boys ran to began working immediately. Neither one wanted to face Chiron's wrath. 

Now it was just Chiron and Will. Chiron turned to Will and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright, Will?" 

"No," Will answered truthfully, "But I will be."

Chiron nodded in understanding, "Nico Iris messaged me before dinner and said he'll be back sometime after curfew. He didn't want to interrupt you while you were working, but he wanted me to tell you."

"Thank you," Will said softly.

Chiron inclined his head, and with a squeeze to Will's shoulder, he was off. 

It was almost curfew, and Will knew he needed to get his siblings to bed before doing a final check on his patients. 

The Apollo cabin was empty except for a few people when Will arrived, but Kayla informed him that the rest of their siblings were at the beach. It was a brisk night, so Will doubted anyone was swimming; but the beach was still a popular place for everyone to spend time together. 

When Will got to the beach, Percy was making waves to entertain the younger campers. Will approached them, assuming nothing could go wrong as far as that goes. He didn't see Jason sneak up behind Percy and scare him, making him lose control of the wave, which splashed all over Will.

"Will, I'm so sorry, man! I didn't mean for it to hit you!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have scared him," Jason said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Will said in an attempt to brush it off, then turned to gather the rest of his siblings for curfew. 

Twenty minutes later, Will finally managed to get his crying siblings to bed. They'd wanted to stay out longer, and he'd had to carry one of them. He exhaled slowly. Just a quick run through to check on his patients, then Nico should be back. Will was the last healer there, but he still managed to get through this patients fairly quickly. It was forty five minutes after curfew when he got to his last patient, Malcolm Pace. He'd gotten a nasty gash during the last Capture The Flag game, but it was healing nicely. As Will was re-bandaging his arm, the room suddenly turned ice cold.

"Probably a cold front, they're bad this time of year, " Malcolm stated, "But you should get back to your cabin, your clothes are still wet, you'll freeze."

Will nodded and removed his hands as he finished bandaging. He exited the infirmary and did a quick check for harpies. He didn't see any, so he ran to Nico's cabin. Then he heard the screech:  
"Camper out of bed! Dinner time for harpies!"

Will naturally reached to his side for his sword, only to find it wasn't there, as he'd been in the infirmary. He cursed. This was not how he wanted to die. The harpies flew closer, and Will dug into his pocket for the dagger he always kept there. He pulled it out, and looked up to find three cows. Lou Ellen walked forward to stand next to Will.

"You know, I'm really liking this whole 'cow  
thing'," she said.

"N-now I am too," Will responded.

His friend gave him an empathetic smile, "Nico's back now, he just left to his cabin about ten minutes ago. Oh, and-actually never mind! Goodnight, Will!"

Lou Ellen ran off and Will couldn't ignore the shudders wracking his body. He walked the rest of the way to Nico's cabin and knocked on the door. The door flung open, and Nico hugged him tightly. 

Nico pulled away in surprise, "You're wet, and how did you get all of those bruises? Let me get a towel," he retreated to the bathroom momentarily and came back with a towel to wrap around Will. He then dug through his own drawers for the spare clothes Will kept there. He pulled out a shirt, pajama pants, and boxers, which Will gladly changed into. He sat down on the bed next to Nico, who frowned. Will was nowhere near as cheerful as he normally was, in fact, he seemed... sad.

"Will? Are you okay?" Nico asked gently.

Will didn't know how to respond. He was so depressed he felt like he could shatter. 

"I-I'm-" Will covered his face with his hands and sobbed. The tears he'd been holding in all day were finally coming out, and he couldn't have stopped them if he tried.

Nico was holding him in an instant, rubbing his back and speaking to him soothingly.

"Will, what's wrong, amore mio?"

"R-really bad day," Will answered, as Nico carefully wiped his tears away.

"What happened?" Nico asked softly. 

"My brother woke up crying, then I couldn't fall asleep again after I put him back to bed, then I got thrown up on, then I threw up, then Drew Tanaka decided to be a flirt, then I got cut healing a knife wound, then I got attacked by the Stoll's dumb feather-shooting birds, then I got soaked by Percy's wave, then I had to put my fussy siblings to bed, and then I almost got eaten by harpies," Will inhaled and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Will," Nico said, still gently stroking his back.

"'S okay," murmured Will.

Nico smiled softly, "Tired?"

"Very," Will answered.

Nico kissed his temple and stood, "Get comfortable, I'll get the lights."

Will shifted to lay down underneath the comforters, and sighed happily when Nico cuddled in next to him.

"If it makes you feel better, Drew Tanaka's a cow," Nico spoke up.

Will laughed, "She'd be so mad if she'd heard you say that!"

Nico laughed too, "But, seriously. She's a cow. Like an actual cow. Lou Ellen saw her harassing you, so she turned her into one. And, well..."

Will laughed harder, "That explains her 'cow thing' comment she made to me. But what's the rest?"

"When she told me what Drew did, I got really mad. And you know when I get mad it gets cold. And I kind of got so mad, that it got so cold that I kind of froze Drew the cow."

"That wasn't a cold front then," Will said, "But wow! She's a cowsicle!"

Nico laughed and nodded, "After we told him what happened, Chiron wasn't too concerned about Lou Ellen changing her back right away. We thought we'd let her sit over night and defrost."

Will buried his face in Nico's chest, "You make everything better. I love you. I love you so much, Nico di Angelo."

Nico kissed the top of Will's head, "I love you too, Will Solace. And that's where you're wrong, you make everything better."

Will cuddled into Nico's chest, and they both fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
